


Philophobia

by LOvELeSsAfFAiRs



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feels, Love, One-Shot, POV Second Person, Philophobia, Phobia, Slight fluff, harlivy - Freeform, red diamond, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs
Summary: You fear falling in love.And your fear - it makes itself known every time you lay eyes on her.





	Philophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little drabble that came to mind - hope you like it!

You fear falling in love.

 

And your fear - it makes itself known every time you lay eyes on her.

 

Your stomach twists the same instant her lips do, peeling into a rare smile as she eyes you with a look you’ve only ever seen her reserve for her plants. Your skin burns as her eyes do when, after a successful heist, you get ahead of yourself and kiss her. You pull away instantly, apologizing and withdrawing inside yourself, but you never forget how she never chides you like _he_ always did. Your heart skips a beat as her fingers skip across your own, her arms wrapping around your waist and her head resting atop your shoulder lazily. She only ever gets like this when she’s sorry - sorry for every clenched jaw she gives when you blame yourself for every mishap, sorry for the venom in her voice that burns holes into you heart whenever you mention _his_ name...sorry for caring about you in the first place.

 

You: Harley Quinn, are a creature of both ambition and apprehension.

 

Because you fear falling in love.

 

But you fear falling out of it even more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did like this lil' fic. please feel free to drop a comment or a kudos, or both!


End file.
